Dejar que pase
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Starfire estaba acostumbrada a ceder, a esperar y a aceptar. Robin a quererla en silencio, inventándose mil excusas para no decírselo. Ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, pero aceptaban que su relación fueran silencios, palabras nunca dichas, y sobre todo, la compañía del otro. / Fic en honor al amor profundo que pueden llegar a tener Starfire y Robin, y no al amor hormonal.


**¡Hola! Hace poco vi por accidente en Cartoon Network Teen Titans Go, esa nueva serie de comedia "chibi", y entonces dije "Wooow, Los Jóvenes Titanes, amaba esa serie cuando era chica" Así que me puse a verla de nuevo y no pude resistir a hacer un fic. Hacía poco me había hecho la promesa de que las parejas protagonistas y estos mismos no me iban a gustar más, que de a partir de ese momento, solo me gustarían los secundarios, pero Star y Robin vinieron a tirarlo todo por la borda... **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Dejar que pase:**

¿Si sentía algo por ella? Por supuesto que si. Todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta algunos enemigos. Era algo conocido en el ambiente que tanto él como ella se querían un poco _más_ que los demás. O quizá no fuera más, si no de otra forma. Era un consenso tácito entre ellos la relación que tenían. Los dos sabían de su existencia, pero no lo hablaban.

Así que si, la quería, pero ese mismo sentimiento que lo hacía acercarse a ella, lo hacía alejarse, para protegerla, para protegerlos a ambos.

Nadie más que ellos sabían la razón del ocultamiento, incluso ella misma lo ignoraba ciertas veces, pero él tenía que poner todo su empeño en no olvidar que lo hacía por la seguridad de todos.

Es que, ¿Un héroe con novia? ¿Dos superhéroes saliendo? Más allá de lo ridículo que sonaba esta frase, a Robin le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando todos sus villanos acérrimos se enteren. ¿La dulce y combativa Starfire con el valiente y terco Robin? Slade tendría mucha tela por donde cortar si supiera. No quería que terminara lastimada por culpa de un sentimentalismo barato adolescente. A él le bastaba con tenerla ahí al lado, como amiga. Al menos por el momento. Todavía podía resistir a los impulsos de su cuerpo, que le pedían a gritos quererla más. Pensó que podía sacrificar eso por un bien mayor, por su salvación, su resguardo. Además, Starfire era un extraterrestre, y Robin era un terráqueo. Él tenía un nombre y una historia detrás de su fachada de superhéroe. Él era más que Robin, mientras que ella era pura y enteramente Starfire. No podría vivir en la tierra, acechada de enemigos, sin una identidad falsa, tendría que protegerse, ocultarse, vivir entre las sombras de una vida inventada.

Y otro de los motivos por el cual nunca se animó a decirle que la quería, era el pensamiento de que en un par de años, si tenía suerte, meses, todo ese sentimiento hormonal se le pasaría y podría ser un hombre libre de ataduras emocionales. Pero en ese momento, no podía concebir un futuro en el que la dejara de querer. Su imagen de hombre formado era con una mujer formada al lado. Con Starfire al lado.

Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose. Por más excusas que buscara, las cosas no iban a ser diferentes, y la única razón por la cual no le decía nada era por miedo. No solo miedo al rechazo, si no un miedo más profundo. Miedo a _no poder._

No poder sobrellevar el hecho de tenerla como algo más que amiga y luchar contra el crimen a la vez, no poder comportarse como ella espera, a no poder protegerla, a no poder ocultarla de sus enemigos, a no poder concentrarse en ser un héroe.

Y también tenía miedo a la vida normal. No es que la repudiara, pero había pasado casi toda su corta vida viviendo sucesos extraños y tristes y transitando una vida poco normal. El fallecimiento de sus padres, el equipo con Batman, la creación de su propio grupo, el enamoramiento de una mujer, que ni siquiera era de la Tierra. ¿Cómo podía ser eso normal? ¿Cómo podía sentir él que la vida humana normal le pertenecía? Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos y trabajar no eran parte de su plan de vida y se le hacía algo súper lejano a su realidad. Tenía miedo de no saber que hacer en esa vida con Starfire. Tenía miedo a no ser suficiente para ella, para lo que esperara de él.

Por el momento deseaba no tener que elegir, entre ser un héroe y tenerla a ella. O quizá era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba. Algo enteramente relacionado con su parte más humana.

El miedo, la vergüenza, la timidez, la incapacidad de expresarse… ¡Era tal difícil cuando ella era perfecta en todos esos aspectos! Starfire no era tímida, no tenía problemas en decir lo que sentía, no se avergonzaba de ella misma o de sus sentimientos. Para ella todo era natural, aceptado. Ella ya había resuelto que quería a Robin, pero lo dejaba a elección de él. Ella era feliz si él era feliz, ella podría vivir si él estaba a su lado al menos como amigo, o compañero de equipo. Lo quería si, pero aceptaba que las cosas eran más difíciles para él en la tierra de lo que jamás lo fueron para ella en Tamaran. Aceptaba que él no decidiera decirle lo que sentía, aceptaba que pusiera por delante su oficio de héroe. Aunque si le hubiera preguntado, Starfire habría dejado todo atrás. Su mundo, sus costumbres su identidad, para volverse una terráquea escondida, para volverse parte de la vida íntima de Robin. Ella lo habría dejado todo atrás por él y sabía que posiblemente él no. Y no es que Robin la quisiera menos, ni que Starfire lo amara más de lo que él pudiera retribuirle, si no que en la Tierra, las cosas eran más complicadas cuando se trataba de amor, y en Tamaran, las emociones se aceptaban y manejaban libremente, no se reprimían guardándolas en e fondo del corazón como en el mundo de Robin.

Starfire abrió a puerta de la azotea para entrar a la torre T, después de una larga hora en la que había pensado mucho sobre estos temas, cuando se topó con él. Robin salía a tomar aire, luego de estar encerrado en su cuarto durante muchas horas, preguntándose y exprimiéndose el cerebro para intentar entenderse, entender los sentimientos que tenía hacia Starfire, y por qué no podía decírselos.

— Robin. — Murmuró ella sorprendida, pero sonriéndole. — ¿Venías a pensar? Este es un buen lugar para eso.

— Si… cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza, este lugar parece aclararlo todo, ¿No? ¿Por qué será?

— Tenemos buenos recuerdos aquí. — Rememoró la tamaraneana sonriendo. — Debe ser por eso.

Robin la miró obnubilado. No era solo ese tonto amor adolescente lleno de hormonas que lo acosaba todas las noches. Era algo más grande, era admiración, era respeto, era amistad, y era amor. Esas eran las emociones que le despertaba esa princesa extraterrestre. Y si, seguía teniendo los mismos miedos y las mismas dificultades que antes para expresar su sentir, pero por lo menos entendía que no por ser un amor adolescente, dejaba de ser importante.

— No te vayas. — Le comentó él sentándose cerca de borde de la torre. — Charlemos.

Starfire lo miró sonriendo. Algo había cambiado en su actitud y ella podía notarlo.

— ¿Seguro? Es decir, no es necesario que hables si no quieres, se que prefieres el silencio.

— Y yo se que a ti te gusta hablar. Y ya guardamos demasiados silencios, así que por lo menos puedo hacer el esfuerzo e intentar. — Sonrió invitándola a sentarse a su lado y ella lo hizo.

— Es una preciosa noche Robin. — Exclamó ella al ver las estrellas y el mar a sus anchas, y los dos sabían que no se refería solo a la noche, si no al _momento._

— Lo es, Star.

Y quizá, aunque no pudiera decirle ese mismo día que la quería, o aunque no pudiera contarle todos los pensamientos que tuvo durante el día, había decidido ya no temer más, ya no tener miedo al _¿Qué pasaría?_ y simplemente, dejar que pase.


End file.
